


【恶搞】巴塞罗那年终相声

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 谁家过年不整点活？好不好笑不知道，但没品是真的没品。逗哏、捧哏一人一段。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【恶搞】巴塞罗那年终相声

  


过年了，给巴萨球迷们整点乐子。

嗯，挺好的。

我给大家放一下拜仁对巴萨精彩集锦

唉，你等等

怎么了？

这是乐子吗。

当然啊！2020年，有比这更搞笑的比赛了吗？

好像确实没有。

那成嘞，我给大家放一下拜仁对巴萨全场录像

停停停！

又怎么了？

你是要给萨迷整乐子吗？

是啊。

你这是给萨迷伤口撒盐吧！

现在还看巴塞罗那的，心态有那么差？

你瞅瞅，台下有几个都站起来走了。

那看来放这场是不太好。

欠考虑了。

还是放点你萨畅快大胜的场面吧。

我看可以。

但去年真的有过吗？

啊？这么惨呀。

我给大家放放板鸭6-0德意志吧。

好家伙，还整代餐的。

代餐没毛病啊。

2020年是挺火。

去，你这就不对了。代餐，自古以来就是我们巴塞罗那的传统！

啊？真的吗？

我们祖传433，那是一个萝卜一个坑，

十一个罗贝托哪里都填坑。

总之我们按图代骥都很严格的。

呃……你说是就是吧。

最近我们有佩德里代伊涅斯塔，

年轻人可千万不要沾点秃。

明格萨代拉莫斯，

小伙子别再往野人发展咯。

科曼代科曼。

他要能教会这帮人罚点球倒也行了。

但我们也必须沉痛地表示，阿图尔代哈维计划宣告失败了，

唉，老历史遗留问题了。

乌姆蒂蒂代乌姆蒂蒂也出岔子了，

现在我们决定把普姨的卷发p给阿劳霍。

还要再找人代苏牙，

唉。

甚至，我们得再找人代梅西。

唉！难受啊！

想当年，我们说好不分离，要一直一直在一起~

就算与时间为敌，就算与全世界背离~

可惜如今的巴萨早已不比当年，光明顶上我梦三与六大豪门谈笑风生，根本不在怕的。

现在是贫贱夫妻百事哀，发烂发臭！

有时候竟会感觉，足球场上的对决，还不如场外的勾心斗角刺激。

大家对凌晨四点的巴塞罗那越来越少关注……

明明球员们都熬夜给你踢球看，你考虑过这些吗？没有，你只考虑你自己！

唉不是，这指责我可不认啊。

开个玩笑开个玩笑，我们看球嘛，也就图一乐。

嗯。

要求每个人都全心投入、面面俱到，巴萨罗那岂是如此不便之物？

对。

只有PP体育呢，会对GIF球迷揪住不放。

是这样。

把巴托梅乌选上来的会员，你就要把他们打成美凌格吗？那不能。在拉波尔特和方特中间选主席的人，就一定会给巴萨带来光明的未来吗？那也不尽然。

但大家都是萨迷。

大家都是萨迷。经过2020这么多大风大浪，我学会了一个道理，那就是生命珍贵。

它(暂且)没有破产，你已经很满意了？

输赢有命，破产在天。巴萨 lives matter，萨迷 lives matter！

唉，不行了，这越说我越难受。要不，我觉得吧……

你觉得什么？

萨迷的能力是有极限的，八菜，我不做萨子了！

嗯哼？我不信。

我这就去看曼城！

哦……你是在找梦三代餐。

我去看曼联！

拉十傅青木两翼齐飞，不愧是你啊巴萨🌟足球专家。

我去看米兰！

别看了现在咱在天足顶班。

我去看国米！

风水轮流转，你去肠胃吧避难？

我去看多特！

你肖想桑乔哈兰德。

我去看莱比锡！

你还馋人纳格尔斯曼。

我去看马德里竞技！

你觉得现在梅格阿劳霍的马黛茶帮三缺一。

我去看塞维利亚！

你看见穆尼尔和拉基蒂奇把飞行棋传教到了更多地方。

我去看阿森纳！

别忘了阿塔也是拉玛西亚嫁出去的人。

我去看切尔西！

你是不是想指点人家青训基因组计划发展。

我去看利物浦！

你对安菲尔德最近主场不胜有一些非分之想。

我去看拜仁！

呵，双FCB我已经说腻了。

我没想收他们上上上上上上赛季主场球衣！

然后你找个借口就在朋友那白吃雪糕白喝汽水。

那我去看大巴黎！

南美意难忘，你比巴萨高层还饥渴。

我不是，我没有，别瞎说啊。

顺便人家俱乐部官方应援色也是🔴🔵。

反正但凡沾点红蓝我就还是巴萨球迷呗？

就是这样。

那我要是个绿的呢？

苏醒，巴萨球迷。

彳亍。看来我只能使出最后的绝技了……

咋的，世间RGB彩，你这是要——

Hala Madrid！

别装了，你明明看裤袜被四坑一最开心。

啊！！！(土拨鼠尖叫)

瞧瞧，都瞧瞧，这学裤袜学得有模有样的。

照你这么一说，我咋去哪都跟这巴萨脱不开干系呢？

那当然啦，你巴萨，五湖四海朋友满天下啊。

咱有这么多朋友吗？

我寻思哪次球队开会，他们不都爱来凑热闹吗？

哦，那确实“高朋满座”，咱也经常串门。

你就问问他们，是不是把你看作巴萨不可分割的一份子。

你等等，我先把砸了的电视修好，微博也删干净了，懂球帝队徽也卸了……嘿，现在看不出来了吧？

别忙乎了，你没听过他们说吗？

说什么？

“一日红蓝，终生——”

(捂嘴)行了行了那可不是什么好词。

你看，你的心里还有萨。

我这脱个粉籍怎么比加泰独立还难？

咱两个今天谁都别想下了这条贼船！

我就当一普通人迷不行吗？

然后你正主：我永远喜欢巴塞罗那.jpg

完蛋，有画面了。

虽然但是，万一你如(不可说)般能偷，如李国庆般能抢，如蒋劲夫般能打……浑身“阳刚”、“铁血”的，那我肯定首先把你开除萨籍。

我还是做个人吧。

欢迎欢迎欢迎(握手)，你我都是不在黄昏时转身离开的三十年老球迷了。

给我一个机会，我更想巅峰时慕名而来啊(含泪)。

咱们先看看，复兴我萨目前最紧迫需要解决的是——

穷。

虽然我们赛季的首要大目标，赚它个二百万是完蛋了，

这目光可真长远。

但我相信凭借我们的实力，在赛季末——

我们一定会赚到更多奖金的？

我们一定会省下更多去客场的机票的！

哎呀妈呀。

当然啦，我知道这样是不够平账的。(耳语)这样，这样，你起个头……

好嘞，不就是开超市大甩卖嘛。(撸袖子)

3、2、1，走起：

巴塞罗那 巴塞罗那

巴塞罗那 要倒闭啦！

王八蛋巴托梅乌他不是人

欠下九个亿 带着塞蒂恩跑路啦！

……等等，塞蒂恩他不是没跑还在跟你萨要钱吗？

这不重要，继续——

王八蛋巴托梅乌他不是人

欠下九个亿 带着塞蒂恩跑路啦！

原来扫码就行的公交卡

现在统统六十元！统统六十元！

停停停，你这完全给甩卖不搭边吧？

都说了，“欠钱”，“倒闭”，那不明摆着出来要饭吗。

嗨你这个人——

当然啦，我也知道这种小打小闹救不了巴萨人，

还算对自己有点清醒认识。

2020年，巴萨创新中心继续致力于解决多种多样的足球问题。

对，科学技术才是第一生产力。

点开官网，你会发现全是明码标价的网课。

草，生产是生产得这么直接的吗？

研究发现，疫情当前，更是给巴塞罗那这样的俱乐部带来了很多困境，

嗯，我知道它在卖中国加油的t恤衫。

为此，我们需要全方位地迎接数字时代的到来，将传统的体育与新兴的网络经济结合起来！

嗯，不只是六十一张抽卡，我们还在网上做全套礼盒的大买卖。

BARÇATV18+就是在这个环境下紧急推出的。

嗯——等等，你这个名字不大对吧？

很对啊？BARÇATV18+，专为Culer(屁股)打造。

你不要污蔑我们Culer(萨迷)清白啊啊！

哈？真的吗？可是我们怎么能放着全欧最好(之三)的屁股不 **用** ？

动了，鸡儿动了我巴萨DNA动了。

虽然我们的成绩很普通，但我们的煌蚊很自信。

一般来说，确实球队越菜，球迷的文采越行。

据不靠谱统计，梅皮瓜牢牢占据着你足mob榜top3的地位。

怎么瓜迪奥拉还算在这里面呢？

都说了“一日红蓝”嘛~

行吧行吧，你还有啥赚钱的正常路子没？

我们也要发展些实体经济。

嗯哼。

这赛季电子厂多了二十多个人，你有什么头绪吗？

妈的这厂还是给我赶紧倒闭吧。

不行啊，皇马锋线、尤文中场、正在厂子里结义呢。

呵呵，然后你萨去年已经输过了大哥二哥，不愧饰演张飞，弟中弟。

虽然这赛季很多球队都在抱头痛哭没有后防，

中卫伤退，

防线现在摆着一群辣鸡，

我估摸着真要是辣鸡你狮还能开心点呢。

但我们巴萨能在如此激烈的竞争中脱颖而出，看来是有点真本事的。

啧，多谢各位的抬爱？

多谢多谢。

行啦！咱这队难道就没有点正经好消息了吗？

嗯……至少我们把冠军粉洗得很干净了。

那一般确实没有粉甘伯杯的。

我们是最早备战21/22西甲联赛的。

你隔壁西班牙人俱乐部这么想还差不多。

总之我们赢在了未来！

你的现在已经躺平认输了吗？

我们将再次掀起青春风暴。

意思是引援不力，靠二队了。

我们的小伙子韧劲十足。

意思是九十分钟内踢不赢，只好一场一场打加时了。

我们的球队正处于前所未有的团结状态。

Who Needs Bartomeu？

WHO(世卫)确实不要巴托梅乌。

这不废话吗！

能磕磕绊绊得到今天这样一个结果，我们要感谢所有降薪留下来的人，

也感谢放弃高工资离开的人，

感谢贴钱也要来的人，

感谢贴钱没来成的人？

感谢你们，是你们让我感受到还有很多人爱着这个萨，相信这个萨。

是啊，真的很不容易。

因为你们，我还敢向天再贷五百年，紫徽星必砸我面前！

不是，咱既然做梦就梦个五年之内流星雨吧。

虽然之前遭受了不少质疑，但萨村一些年轻人确实逐渐站稳了跟脚。

好现象。

虽然教练的亲儿子变少了，但大家的儿子变多了呀！

嗯嗯嗯？

佩宝妈妈爱你！

哈哈，是有这么说的。

德宝妈妈爱你！

他对象家也这么喊。

普宝妈妈爱你！

好像车迷也喊过。

不过这样确实也有点不好。

有什么不好？

占人便宜。

占什么便宜？

占他特尔施特根便宜！

好家伙原来是跟特尔施特根搭上了。

不过也有些人也喊着：狮宝妈妈爱你！

这辈分有点乱套。

梅宝妈妈爱你！

好家伙，你队两个爹都不放过？

对啊，你说说你作为梅西他娘不老老实实在罗马踢球管这干嘛！

行了行了，老梗了您。

希望在这新的半年，

离婚冷静期里，

梅，我们能将啤酒送到千家万户，

礼轻情意重。

但点球可不送，

三分也不送。

要不我再祝一个对面的前锋都新年“快乐”。

让登队捧个正儿八经杯子再来群里瞅瞅。

当然最重要的是，祝大家身体都健康。

巴萨平安，特尔施特根平安，德斯特平安，皮克平安，阿劳霍平安，布斯克茨平安，格列兹曼平安，皮亚尼奇平安，布莱斯维特平安，梅西平安，登贝莱平安，普吉平安，内托平安，库蒂尼奥平安，朗格莱平安，佩德里平安，特林康平安，阿尔巴平安，费尔南德斯平安，罗贝托平安，德容平安，法蒂平安，乌姆蒂蒂平安，菲尔波平安，佩尼亚平安，莫里巴平安，明格萨平安，徳拉富恩特平安，科利亚多平安，特纳斯平安，科曼平安，教练组平安，后勤平安，诺坎普平安，名宿平安，家人平安，西甲平安，欧冠平安，国王杯平安，高层裁判爱平安不平安，萨迷平安……

你这就不严谨了。

嗯？我还漏了谁？

国内和你队合作的保险不是平安，是太平人寿！

去你的吧。

  


  



End file.
